Good Night
by OKFandom
Summary: Ash is concerned about his most recent traveling companion, and Pikachu knows how it goes by now. Written by Mod Spice. one-sided BugManiaShipping; Guzma/Ash


When Spice can't sleep and it's after midnight stuff like this happens!

Spice: I actually HC canon Ash as AroAce; but in fictions I usually only do Ace, cause ya can't have a lovely ship if he ain't into it. Decided to rip my heart out and see how it'd be if I used the former.

* * *

It was yet another late night at the local Pokécenter. The two traveling companions had checked in before the regional curfew this time, not wanting a repeat of _last_ time's mishaps, but both had yet to actually retire to their beds. Ash had attempted to get in a little late-night training, while Guzma was…doing whatever it was he called it when he sat alone, staring at his now-cold mug of hot chocolate instead of drinking it.

After the mess that was Aether and Ultra Space, Ash hadn't had it in him to leave the forlorn ex-Boss alone in Alola, and had practically forced the other man to come with him on his next adventure. Though reluctant at first, Guzma seemed to have changed a lot for the better, once away from his spited home region. But lately, he'd grown more and more prone to periods of quiet contemplation. It really put the aspiring Pokémon Master on edge to see his friend like this, especially knowing how boisterous and outgoing the man could be. So, he tackled the issue the only way he knew how: being annoying! Exchanging a glance with Pikachu, both trainer and Pokémon agreed on their unspoken plan.

With an obnoxiously loud yawn, Ash collapsed against Guzma on the lobby couch, disturbing the man from his peace. "Soooo _tired_!"

Guzma rolled his eyes. "Go t' bed, then."

"But it's so _faar_! Right Pikachu?"

"Chhuuuuu~" Pikachu whined, emphasizing Ash's complaints. The electric mouse flopped over dramatically onto Guzma's shoulder.

"I guess you'll have to carry us."

Guzma did his best to look mad, or at least annoyed, but the crack in his armor was larger than he realized and his fake irritation only lasted a few seconds before he was laughing at the shorter male's antics.

"Carry ya self, brat!"

"Don't be mean! They'll kick you out for harassing children." Ash was straight out giggling.

"Boy, you an' I both know ya ain't no more a kid than I am."

"True…but I doubt Nurse Joy does~"

Guzma blanched slightly realizing how right the other was. Ash might be 18 now, but his lack of height and gentle features could fool anyone to thinking he was an actual child. His start-from-scratch routine of training only lent credibility to the act.

"So, I guess you gotta carry me!" Ash stated matter of factly and rolled into Guzma's lap, missing how the slightly older man went rigid at their new proximity. Pikachu continued to imitate its trainer and rolled over as well, managing to slip off Guzma's shoulder and onto Ash's head where it usually resided.

"Fffine." The former Skull Boss grumbled, before grinning mischievously. Without hesitation he grabbed Ash around the waist and tossed the younger trainer over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he stood, knocking the electric mouse to the floor in the process, before proceeding to carry a flailing Ash all the way to their bunks for the night. Pikachu running after them.

Ash gave a yelp as he was flipped right-side-up once again and onto the Pokécenter bed. Internally, he was glad the center wasn't busy when they'd arrived, it'd been easy to get a room for themselves. He'd hate to have accidentally woken someone up with all the noise they were making. Donning the biggest pout he could muster, Ash turned it full force on Guzma. "No fair…"

"Hey, I took ya to bed!" Both men paused to glare at each other, but neither could keep the facade up for long before they began laughing once again. "G'night dork."

"Night, bug-man" Ash responded, settling into bed. He actually was quite tired, and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

Guzma paused for a moment to stare at his at once-unwanted companion almost longingly, though he'd quickly deny it had anyone asked. Still... the bug specialist couldn't resist running his fingers through the younger man's soft hair a few times, before pulling his hand away with a sigh. _Guzma, what is wrong with you!?_ Barely resisting to tug at his own hair, Guzma retreated to an empty bunk on the other side of the room, unaware of Pikachu standing just outside the door.

The electric mouse had observed the interaction in silence, waiting until Guzma fell onto his own bed before it scurried inside. As it snuggled up next to its trainer like any other night, it tried to put the scene out of its mind for the time being. It wasn't oblivious to how charming other humans found its trainer, but any affections towards Ash always ended the same. Guzma would be left behind too, eventually. The electric-type felt a little bad for the guy as its thoughts started muting into sleep – but sometimes love just didn't work out, especially when the recipient is Ash Ketchum.

 _FIN_


End file.
